101 Wege
by Mad-Voldie
Summary: Wie angelt man sich einen Millionär à la Seto Kaia? Leset & staunt!


101 Wege, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben

oder

um Seto Kaiba in den Wahnsinn zu treiben

1. Komme absichtlich zu spät in den Unterricht, mache einen grandiosen Auftritt, wackle absichtlich viel mit den Hüften und wenn du an SEINEM Tisch vorbeigehst zwinkere ihm lasziv zu;

2. Wenn wieder mal ein Duell an der Tagesordnung steht, dann sei so nett und jubel ihm lautstark zu. Sätze wie „Yeah, Seto, the Master Duellking, du bist unser Champ", sind sehr motivierend und aufbauend. Wenn er dich dann mit einem bösen Blick zum Schweigen bringen will, will er dir in Wirklichkeit nur sagen, dass du ihn totaaal heißt machst und er das Ende des Spiels gar nicht mehr abwarten kann, um dich zu „bestrafen".

3. Jungs mögen rosa Zeug. Kauf soviel rosa Plüsch, wie du nur finden kannst! Auch wenn du die Barbiepuppen von deiner Schwester klauen musst und ihnen die Sachen stibitzt, das ist es allemal wert.

4. Jungs LIEBEN wirklich alle möglichen Neonfarben. Neongrün, Neongelb, Neonorange. Alles was du willst. Glaub mir, ich weeiß so was!!!

5. Jungs stehen absolut darauf, wenn du ihnen das Putzzeug in die Hand drückst und ihnen lieb sagst, dass sie dies und jenes SOFORT machen sollen oder es setzt was. Damit zeigst du ihnen nur deine „dominante dunkle Seite" und das ist ja immerhin deine Schokoladenseite. ;)

6. Seto Kaiba gilt als gefühllos. Was natürlich überhaupt nicht wahr ist und dieses Gerücht hat nur ein blöder Reporter, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als über „andere" (besonderes die Reichen) zu maulen und über sie abzulästern, in die Welt gesetzt. Besagter Reporter ist außerdem arbeitslos, da ihn der SK-Fanclub dazu genötigt hat. Yeah, Mädls (& Jungs natürlich) GO!

7. Seto Kaiba ist der Traummann schlechthin. Yep, dies besagte eine Studie, die vor kurzem gemacht wurde und immerhin 99,99999 der Mädls und 222, 1988 der Jungs finden das es stimmt.

8. AALLE Männer stehen auf Familienplanung. Nimm dir ruhig soviel Zeit, wie du willst und setz dich mit „ihm" an einem gemütlichen Sonntagabend hin und plant eure gemeinsame „Zukunft". Mit Hochzeit und so Zeugs. Mach ihm klar, dass er sich keine sexuellen Eskapaden außerhalb eurer Beziehung erlauben darf, sowohl vor der Hochzeit, als auch nach der Hochzeit (ist doch logisch, oder?). Dir stehen natürlich gewisse Freiheiten zu. Natürlich muss er das ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Es genügt, wenn er weiß, dass du dich immer schon mit deinen „Kumpelinnen" immer Dienstags, Mittwochs und Freitags triffst. Außerdem ist seine Junggesellenparty vor der Hochzeit gestrichen. Stripperinnen sind nicht gut! Man(n) könnte ja an dieser mehr Gefallen finden und das wäre nicht der Sinn einer Hochzeit, oder? Was soll mach auch zu „eint" vor einem Traualtar??? Na, logisch? Man(n) muss nicht unbedingt wissen das immer DI, MI und FR der Stripclub in der „geheimen Gassen" offen hat und frau dort richtig umsorgt wird. Yeah, baby, give me hot luving!

9.Mach ihm klar, dass du Kinder haben willst, sie aber sicher nicht auf die Welt bringst und bevor er überhaupt fragen kann, sag ihm klipp und klar, dass du sicher nicht bereit bist, dass er eine andere schwängert, nur damit er einen Stammhalter erzeugt. Erkläre ihm deutlich und am besten in Form von Bildern, dass eine Schwangerschaft für dich katastrophal wäre, und er darunter auch ganz sicher (sogar) leiden würde. (for example: Gewichtszunahme) Am besten verklickerst du ihm das in Form von Bildern. (Bestes Beispiel: Britney Spears)

10. Männer stehen auf Frauen, die wissen was sie wollen. Also, wenn du IHM von deinen Weltherrschaftsplänen und so Zeugs erzählst, wird er dich verstehen und dir tatkräftig zur Seite stehen. Schließlich bist du ihm das Wichtigste auf der Welt und er ist dein ergebenster treuester Diener.

11. Männer stehen voll darauf, wenn sie verarscht werden. Schmeiß ihm Beschimpfungen an den Kopf, friss sein Selbstbewusstsein auf und zerstöre sein Ego und am Ende wird er dir aus der Hand fressen!!!

12. Man(n) geht sehr gerne einkaufen mit dir. Er haltet am liebsten deine 5645 Einkaufstaschen mit Dolce & Gabbana Logo und natürlich Gucci Logo und ist während der ganzen Shoppingtour dein persönlicher „Sklave", den frau nach Lust und Laune herumkommandieren kann. Schließlich ist das ja alles ein Beweis deiner unendlichen Liebe. Du gehtst ja immerhin nicht mit JEDEM dahergelaufenen shoppen (und außerdem taugt dein Lover Luigi…psssst..nicht so dafür..er ist für „andere" Bereiche zuständig..etwas das mit Schoko und Schlagsahne zu tun hat..evilgrin)

Abschluss: Seto Kaiba ist ja bekanntlich ein Mann. (Soweit wir wissen…) Also stehen Männer auf die obig genannten Sachen.

Kinder bitte nicht nachmachen. Eltern haften für Ihre Gören.

Es können keine Schadensersatzansprüche wegen Gehirnschaden geltend gemacht werden. Danke!

* * *

Totally & completely pointless total überflüssig, aber was soll's

R & R please ;)


End file.
